Blüdhaven's Dark Knight
by Nightwing0126
Summary: Arrowverse: Mirakuru has somehow gotten back into Starling City which means Deathstroke. Oliver and company may not be able to handle it alone. Things get weirder when The Emerald Archer runs into Nightwing and Oracle from Blüdhaven. We dive deeper into Dick's history with Deathstroke and The Arrow has to show Dick why having more than one partner works. Set up for Nightwing series
1. Charaecter List

**Character List**

* * *

**Team Nightwing**

* * *

Nightwing- Dick Grayson

* * *

Oracle- Barbara Gordon

* * *

**Team Arrow**

* * *

The Arrow- Oliver Queen

* * *

Arsenal- Roy Harper

* * *

Speedy- Thea Queen

* * *

John Diggle

* * *

Laurel Lance- Black Canary

* * *

Felicity Smoak

* * *

**Allies**

* * *

The Flash- Barry Allen

* * *

Kid Flash- Wally West

* * *

Spartan

* * *

**Villains**

* * *

Count Vertigo

* * *

Deathstroke- Slade Wilson

* * *

Merlyn- Malcom Merlyn

* * *

**Flashbacks**

* * *

Batman- Bruce Wayne

* * *

Robin- Dick Grayson

* * *

Batgirl- Barbara Gordon

* * *

Deathstroke- Younger Slade Wilson

* * *

Various teen titans

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth

* * *

John and Mary Grayson

* * *

Commissioner Gordon

* * *

Young Dick Grayson

* * *

Young Barbara Gordon

* * *

Younger Dick Grayson

* * *

Younger Barbara Gordon

* * *

**Extras**

* * *

Bruce Wayne

* * *

Troia- Donna Troy

* * *

Bane

* * *

Episode name- Blüdhaven's Dark Knight

* * *

**Suits**

* * *

Nightwing- Dark Knight armor classic V shape

Nightwing (Flashback)- Dark Knight armor v shape emblem and v mask( BTAS mask)

* * *

Arrow cast- wearing usual stuff (pre-season 4)

* * *

Oracle- wearing normal close and black rimed glasses

* * *

Speedy- The suit from Arrow Season 3 Episode 23 (My Name Is Oliver Queen) (don't ask how Arsenal is in this story Speedy's suit is a little different)


	2. Chapter 1: The Arival

Author's note: Obviously I started writing this before My Name Is Oliver Queen like weeks before hand I didn't know (warning spoiler) Merlyn would become Ra's Al Ghul so just go with the flow and enjoy the story. Also I own none of the characters all name are properties of DC Comics

* * *

_"__My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal... to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade. To them, I am Oliver Queen. But to the rest of Starling City, I am someone else. I am something else_."

* * *

**Starling City**

The Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal had set out that night trying to find Merlyn to stop him from striking a deal with Count Vertigo but they ended up surrounded by Mirakuru monsters "Uh hey Ollie find some déjà vu here?" Speedy asks.

"This is impossible Slade is on Lian Yu. How is the Mirakuru being produces?" Arrow says.

"Uh guys we don't have any Mirakuru cure arrows what should we do?" Arsenal asks.

"RUN!" Arrow says they turn around to see they are completely surrounded.

* * *

**Blüdhaven, New Jersey while this is happening**

"C'mon Babs give up you won't win this one." Nightwing said beating up some Two Face thugs.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the job and not Big Belly Burger Boy Wonder?" Oracle asks from the Clock Tower in downtown Blüdhaven.

"I told you it's the Dark Heir now." Dick retorted, "And it's called multitasking I'm hungry."

"Like he'll give you the cowl after he passes after what happened three years ago." Oracle said checking other cities she notices people wearing Deathstroke masks in Starling City, "Dick there are guys wearing Deathstroke masks probably hopped up on Mirakuru in Starling City."

"Isn't that 'The Arrow's' territory?" Dick asked wrapping up the thugs and getting on his motorcycle and headed to the Clock Tower,

"Yeah but he could use help." Oracle said, "Starling isn't that far from here we'll be there in like two hours."

"Babs we're going to—" Dick said walking in but when he saw she was gone there was a note:

"_Gone to Starling City see you there._

_XOXO- Barbara"_

Dick chuckled and then sighed he said, "She knows me to well."

* * *

**Starling City two hours later**

"Are they still after us?" Speedy asked running with Arsenal and The Arrow**.**

"I don't know too scared to turn around and look." Arsenal said. A few seconds later a few more popped up in front of them

"Shit." The Arrow said stopping they were surrounded again off in the distance they heard a motorcycle engine they saw head lights a man moved from driving it to standing on the front of it he jumped off did a flip in midair winked at Speedy pulled out two Escrima sticks (modified by Wayne Enterprises) to have electrified tips and landed on a guy knocking him out all the thugs turned their attention to the guy in a black suit with a blue v shape across the chest and back, black mask, and a blue line going down each arm big enough to cover his middle and ring finger.

"RUN!" he shouted attacking the thugs once he made it to the same side he threw down a flash pellet it blinded the thugs when they could see again all four of the vigilantes were gone. A few blocks away the strange man was the first to speak, "Mr. Queen it's an honor to meet you I'm Nightwing I know Roy from the Titans."

"You do know I'm called The Arrow right?" Oliver asked.

"Really because you sound like you're ripping off my mentor and that's **my **job." Dick indicated to who his mentor was by pointing up with a hand on each side to indicate bat ears.

"So you're Dick Grayson the great leader Roy's told me about." Oliver said.

"Can we discuss this later?" Speedy asks, "Wait Dick Grayson that circus kid whose parents fell to their death?"

"Let's discuss this at base okay?" Oliver said.

* * *

**Flashback: Gotham City three years ago in the Batcave**

"Master Dick should be home any minute now." Alfred said.

"Thank God." Barbara said applying makeup she hadn't seen her own boyfriend in three months when the Batmobile pulled up Batman and Robin were arguing.

"I made one mistake **ONE MISTAKE **and your treating it like it's the end of the world or something!"

"The Joker got away so that means he's still at large, it might as well be you need to get your head on straight! You're not at Titans Tower where you call the shots, you're in Gotham where **I **make the rules get you head in sidekick mode!"

"You know what Bruce I'm eighteen I deserve more respect than what you're giving me I've been by your side for eight years of my life **eight**** years **that should earn me at least my own car!"

"Boys!" Barbara shouted, "What happened besides for the Joker getting away?"

"He threw his Batarang it missed the thug and hit me." Bruce explained showing the Bat-shaped lump it left.

"So accidents happen he overshot it." Barbara said.

"Thank you!" Dick shouted, "Someone understands." He said then kissed Barbara on the check.

"We need a plan to find Joker maybe we could use someone as bait." Batman looked at the two sidekicks, "I got it. Barbara will be walking alone near the fun—" Batman started but was cut off.

"Whoa wait a minute you want to use me as bait no way." Barbara said then looked at Dick for support.

"Batman… Babs and I are tired of this unintentional physical and verbal abuse and what you just suggested was the last straw." Dick said angrily.

"Be careful what you say next." Batman threatened.

Dick and Barbara looked at each other then looked Bruce straight in the face and shouted "We QUIT!" Dick and Barbara started to walk away Batman put a hand on each of them Dick turned around and with a hard right hook clobbered Batman then standing over him removed his mask let it fall onto Batman's cowl and then his yellow cape he balled it up and threw it down on Batman then he and Barbara stormed off.

* * *

**Starling City, The Arrowcave**

"Ever thought about changing the name maybe calling it "The Quiver" that would make a lot more sense." Dick said removing his mask and placing it on the nearest table then Felicity turned around.

"Who is this? She asked.

"Nightwing." Roy said as the archers put their bows up.

"Unbelievable you even have a rip off of Oracle you're ripping ME off!?" Just then there was a knock on the door leading to the Arrowcave Dick literally jumped up the stairs he opened the door to show Barbara Dick laughed, "I was just talking about you." He picked her up over his shoulder and folded the wheelchair and walked down unfolded the chair and placed her in it, "Guys meet Oracle my…um…fiancéish…she helps me out in Blüdhaven you know hacking and all that…huh…that sounds really familiar, doesn't it Oliver?"


	3. Chapter 2: Starling Dock Fight

Author's Note: Oracle and Nightwing started while Oliver was still on Lian Yu so that is why he called Felicity a rip off don't hate the truth

* * *

**The Next Day**

Oliver was in the Foundry he was doing a workout, Oliver was finally on the Salmon Ladder he was almost to the top when Dick walked down.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Hey look I'm sorry about last night it's just that Batman was being an asshole right before Babs and I quit being his sidekicks and I don't want you to turn out the same, if you don't change Roy and Thea will leave you just like I left my family." Dick said

"And what was that?" Oliver asked dropping down.

"Depends which one?" Dick asked.

* * *

**Flashback: Gotham City Elven Years Ago**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Flying Graysons!" Dick and his family started waving they smiled for the cameras.

"You're up son." John Grayson, Dick's father said smiling Dick grabbed the fly bar and swung off when he let go he did a quadruple summersault in midair and he grabbed on to the other one when he got to the other platform his mother hugged him.

"Nice job Richard one more flip than last time." She said.

"Thanks mom I've been practicing." He said, his mom kissed him and grabbed the fly bar she swung off Dick looked at the fly bar his father was holding by his legs the rope looked like it was about to snap, his mother jumped and right when her weight was added the rope snapped, "Noooooo!" Dick screamed and started climbing down he ran in between them tears rolling down his eyes he fell to his knees crying.

* * *

**Starling City present day**

Oliver, Roy, Diggle, and Dick were shirtless in a four way Escrima battle which Dick was destroying them in Oracle and Felicity were watching Barbara leaned over and asked.

"Is it always this awkward?" she asked trying not to blush.

"Yep." Felicity said as the men finished.

"You know that was a little unfair." Diggle said.

"I agree." Dick said, "It was three on one." He said smiling grabbing his towel and opening a bottle of water.

"No I mean because you use those on a nightly basis." Diggle showed a bruise Dick gave him Dick looked at it.

"Don't worry you'll live." He said and patted Dig on the back as Felicity started to get back to work.

"How are we on tracking down where ever the Mirakuru is being made?" Oliver asked walking behind Felicity.

"That's the thing" Barbara said, "We don't think its Mirakuru."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Oliver asked.

"As in me and Babs." Dick said, "We've seen someone like this before and his name wasn't Slade Wilson the man we're talking about is called Bane he uses something called Venom." Barbara pulled up one of the men in the hospital, "This man's body is altered in ways only Venom can." Dick said, "This is just a theory there is one other option."

"Slade is working with this Bane guy." Roy said "That could explain how they got blinded and the bodily alterations."

"Or it could be something else entirely." Felicity said.

"Like what?" Oliver said.

"I hadn't actually formulated an idea I was kind of hoping you would." Felicity said as her voice trailed off, "I'm going to look for possible Venom dealers in Starling." Then a Red blur and a Yellow blur ran into the room when it stopped it was revealed to be Barry Allen, The Flash and Wally West, Kid Flash.

"We came as soon as we could the rouges were acting up again." Barry said putting his mask back on.

"What's up Richard?" Wally said doing the opposite of Barry.

"Barry take this blood sample and have S.T.A.R. Labs analyze it and tell us what chemicals are in it." Oliver said.

"Okay. Later Felicity." Barry said and ran off.

"Hey wait up!" Wally yelled and sped off after him.

* * *

**Flashback: Titans tower, Three years ago**

"I just don't get it Dick why do you need to find yourself?" Roy asked.

Dick sighed, "I didn't want to say the real reason but yesterday I got a call from him and he said if I'm not his sidekick I can't be Robin it sounds ridiculous but also in a way makes sense."

"Will we see you again?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Hopefully but what I'm doing what I will be is still undecided." Dick answered his phone vibrated he looked at the text message he chuckled, "Babs is getting impatient until we meet again." He said as he started to leave Titan Tower as he was about to exit a voice spoke.

"Aren't you going to say the goodbyes?" the voice asked.

* * *

**Starling City Docks 8:00pm**

The Arrow stood with his team across from them stood Nightwing.

"I'm going in." Nightwing said.

"No!" The Arrow and Oracle said.

"That building has a skylight perfect for an awesome entrance." Nightwing said.

"Nightwing no!" Oracle and The Arrow said in unison.

"I'm thinking a triple flip tuck and roll." Nightwing said smiling knowing he was getting to them.

"Is he always this stubborn?" The Arrow asked firing his grapple arrow.

"Yep but that's part of the reason I love him." Oracle said, "Team Arrow word is go." As Team Arrow entered the building Nightwing landed on a window and back flipped off then pressed himself against the wall he heard voices three thugs were walking in his direction he took out his Escrima sticks when they turned the corner he threw an Escrima stick it hit a man in his head he slid under another's punch grabbed him with his legs and threw him down he got up and started rolling towards his other Escrima stick dodging gunfire while doing it, he pulled out a birdish shaped ninja star.

"Dick the Wing Dings haven't been tested." Oracle said seeing what he was picking out.

"It's called a field test Oracle, and besides they're just like Batarangs." Nightwing said and threw the "Wing Ding" it landed in the barrel of the man's gun he threw his gun down and pulled out a knife he charged Nightwing. Nightwing did a flip kick and knocked him out a guy snuck up behind him Nightwing back fisted him knocking him out. "All clear." Nightwing said.

"Do you see an air vent near you?" Dick looked up and saw one.

"Yes…do I have to use _this_ tactic?" Dick wined.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Oracle asked.

"It just seems so…Robin. Can't I just sneak in through the window?" he asked.

"Look in the room." Oracle said getting a headache because he's being _so_ Robin and he doesn't even realize it. Dick looked in the room to see twenty of the masked men and Slade Wilson.

"Okay…air vent it is." He said as he used his grapple gun to pull the vent off.

* * *

**Flashback: Titan Tower, three years ago**

Barbara's patients had run out she stormed up to the T shaped building to angry to wonder why it's shaped like a T. She typed in Dick's passcode and saw Dick hugging his ex-girlfriend, Starfire Barbara coughed to make her presence known.

"Babs!" Dick shouted letting go of the hug, "It's not what it looks like…well it is but it isn't, it wasn't like a I'm cheating on my girlfriend hug it was a goodbye old friend hug."

"Can we go?" Barbara asked, "I've been waiting for an hour and I don't want to miss the game."

"What game?" Dick asked.

"The Knights game. You know The Gotham Knights vs The Starling Rockets." She said.

"Oh right that one yeah, yeah, we need to get going if we're going to make it." Dick said as he and Barbara walked out hand in hand before the door closed Barbara gave Starfire the middle finger.

* * *

**Starling City Docks 9:05pm**

"Felicity pull up schematics of the building please." The Arrow asked.

"Okay hold on one second—" Felicity stated but was cut off.

"Done." Barbara said, "sending the schematics now." She sent the schematics to everyone. Felicity looked on in stunned silence.

"How did you do that so fast?" Felicity asked, "No one has ever out hacked me."

"Oh I have a vast knowledge of computers and electronics, a genius level intellect and a photographic memory so after three years this became a piece of cake."

"Did you work crime-fighting before Oracle?" Felicity asked.

"Yes" Barbara paused for a moment, "I was Batgirl, and I loved being Batgirl." Barbara said.

"What happened to you to make this happen?" Felicity asked.

* * *

**Flashback: Downtown Blüdhaven, Three years ago**

"Babs I'm going to my interview!" Dick shouted

"Alright." Barbara said as she walked into the room and walked over to Dick, "Don't forget you're making dinner tonight." she said as she straightened his tie. Dick looked at her with his blue eyes, "What?" she asked.

"Babs we both know if I'm in charge of dinner I'll just pick up Big Belly Burger on the way home." He said they shared a kiss and he walked out. Later that day there was a knock on the door.

"Did you forget your key again Dick?" she opened the door to see Carmine Falcone (Author's note: I just picked a random member of the Falcone crime family because I didn't want to ruin my continuity or the continuity of The Killing Joke) holding a revolver and he shot her in the gut she fell to the ground.

"Welcome to Blüdhaven Bitch." He said and walked away a few minutes later Dick showed up with Big Belly Burger and saw the door open.

"Oh no." he dropped the bag said and ran down the hallway he saw Barbara lying on the floor, "BABS!" he pulled out his phone and called 911, "Hello I need an ambulance here now my girlfriend has been shot. No she's not Blüdhaven P.D. but I am. I'm Officer Richard Grayson."

* * *

**Starling City Docks 10:05pm**

The Arrow and Arsenal were back to back fighting off the monsters.

"Where's Nightwing?" Arrow asked.

"I don't know." Arsenal said, "But I hope he shows up soon." Elsewhere Nightwing was in a battle with Slade Wilson he was holding his own but his Eskrimas were broken and he had stolen Slade's staff forcing Slade to pull out his sword the battle was intense eventually Slade broke the staff and hit Nightwing with the butt of the sword he put the sword away for a bit and proceeded to viciously beat Nightwing with is bare hands. As he was going for the final blow there was the familiar swoosh of arrows.

"Got to run boy but we aren't done here." Slade said then exited through the window. Dick passed out when he awoke they were in the Foundry and Oliver didn't look pleased.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Incase it wasn't explained enough give me a legit reason for The Joker to be in Blüdhaven I can't think of one


	4. Chapter 3: Warehouse Battles

**Starling City Glades, the Foundry 12:10am**

Dick awoke laying on a meatal table he sat up and looked at everyone else Oliver had an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, "Taking on Slade Wilson, you do know he's former Australian military right?"

"And you do realize my mentor is trained in every martial art right. I can handle myself." Dick said.

"Not Slade." Oliver said.

"Even Slade." Dick said.

"You sound so certain how do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Because I've fought him before many times." Dick said standing up and walking to his change of clothes.

* * *

**Flashback: New York, four years three months ago**

"Alright Titans listen up." Robin said over his comlink to his fellow Teen Titans, "We need to split up I don't care who works with who as long as Deathstroke is mine." He said.

"Roger that be careful Robin." Starfire said.

Robin chuckled, "When am I ever?" he said, "Everyone go radio silent." He said getting on his motorbike and drove head on into battle he jumped off his motorbike when he was near Deathstroke.

"Robin." Slade said, "Here to meet your end?"

"You know I won't go down without a fight." Slade drew his staff Robin combined his Escrima sticks and the two staffs clashed.

* * *

**Starling City 8:00 am Holiday Inn hotel room 305**

Dick woke up and stretched his legs he walked into the bathroom to take a shower when he walked out Oliver was in the room, "Hello Richard." he said.

"Yikes don't you know what do not disturb means?" Dick asked annoyed, "What do you want?"

"We got a call from S.T.A.R. Labs it was both Venom and Mirakuru, but that's not why I'm here." Oliver said.

"Why are you?" Dick asked.

"I'm here to tell you if you keep being the only person protecting Blüdhaven it will fall and you along with it I learned I needed help so that is why I have Diggle, Roy, and Thea to help me in the field." Oliver said then put a hand on Dick, "Trust me you can't do this alone Roy has told me what Blüdhaven is like and it can't be saved alone. If you try to do this alone you will fail that city." Later in the Foundry Dick was punching the dummy harder than anyone had he almost broke it.

"Dick calm down." Barbara said, "You're about to break that thing. He was right you know."

Dick sighed and looked at Barbara, "Babs I've been doing fine so far how does the search for the drug go?" he asked.

"We found the drug dealers hideout he's calling it Viper." Barbara said, "Team Arrow is suited up they're waiting on you." Oracle smiled Dick walked to the glass case that housed his suit and gadgets.

* * *

**Flashback: New York, four years three months ago**

Deathstroke and Robin's staffs clashed sparks flew Deathstroke took out his sword and swung to cut the staff in half Robin split the staff so the sword swung through it he then shoved both Escrima stick to the underneath of his chin Robin then proceeded to sweep his leg out from under him Slade got up robin threw a birdarang at him Slade ducked but the scabbards that were storing his other sword and an empty spot where his sword would be got cut off Slade charge him Robin grabbed Slade's sword, Slade went for his other one and realized the scabbard had been cut off, so instead he pulled out an M16 and started firing.

* * *

**Starling City industrial district**

"Nightwing's on his way." Felicity said to Team Arrow, "Hopefully" she said looking at Oracle.

"He's like five minuets out." Oracle said.

"Then he has four to get here." The Arrow said trying to hold off Viper Monsters all of a sudden smoke started to fill the room in the chaos they heard a lot of Monsters dropping when the smoke cleared Nightwing was in the room.

"Why do I always have to save your asses?" Nightwing asked.

"You haven't saved us enough to have the right to ask that question yet." The Arrow said then dropped down from the crate he was standing on, "Let's go." Arrow said as Arsenal and Speedy dropped down from their crates.

* * *

**Flashback: New York, four years three months ago**

Robin ducked behind an overturned car a few minutes later he heard the thud of someone falling to the ground he jumped out to see Arsenal and an arrow in Deathstroke's back, "Why do I always have to save your ass Robin? That should be Kori's job." He said as Robin walked over to him, "or is she giving you a different one." He chuckled Robin punched him and cuffed Deathstroke.

"Let's go Robin said.

* * *

**Starling City Glades, the Foundry**

The next day Roy was giving Thea archery lessons when Dick walked down texting Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara was on the phone with her dad, Oliver was working out, Felicity was at work, and Diggle was with his wife and daughter when Oliver's phone rang, it was Felicity.

"Hey Felicity…you need me to come to the office…why…what…who…okay just let me put a suit on." Oliver hung up and grabbed a spare suit.

"Oliver what happened?" Roy asked.

"Someone bought Queen Consolidated." Oliver said.

* * *

**Flashback: Blüdhaven General Hospital 11:45pm, Two years seven months ago**

Barbara awoke with a start Dick rushed to her side, "Hey, hey it's okay Babs you're safe, hell you're alive." He said.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

"You were shot and somehow slipped into a coma it's been five months, in that time Blüdhaven P.D, we got the guy that shot you, Carmine Falcone is currently in Blackgate in Gotham, speaking of Gotham I need to call your father tell him you're awake." Dick pulled out his phone and called Commissioner Gordon, Barbara's father and head of the M.C.U. in Gotham, "Hello Commish…I know it's late…I have an update in Barbara's condition…she's awake…yes sir she woke up like two minutes ago…yeah I can put her on." Dick handed the phone to Barbara she put it to her ear.

"Dad." She said, "…Yeah I'm up I can't feel my legs but I'm awake…I'm what…I'm paralyzed from the waist down…I may never walk again" Barbara started to break down crying, "…Yeah I understand…I'll see you as soon as you get down here." She hung up she looked Dick straight in the face tears rolling down her face in between sobs she asked, "What will happen to Batgirl?"

* * *

**Starling City, Queen Consolidated Headquarters**

Felicity paced back and forth when the elevator came up Oliver was in it, "Felicity who bought—" he stated but was cut off.

"He's in the conference room (Author's note: if you watch The Flash Dr. Wells's newspaper hint to a merger between this company and Queen Consolidated) the man was well built, had Dark Brown hair slicked back was about 6' 4" he turned when Oliver entered the Conference room, "Hello Mr. Queen." He said extending his hand, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne Enterprise bought my company." Oliver chuckled "That's almost laughable."

"Oliver I don't want it to look like a hostile takeover, I want it to look like a merge, I don't want to look like the bad guy for that reason in Starling and any city with a Queen Consolidated building in it, it can keep that name if it wants to, I will allow you to run the business during the day, because I know you have other activates during the night." He said then made the motion of firing a bow and arrow, "Trust me Oliver I will not fail this company." He smiled and walked out.

Felicity walked in Oliver had one thing to say, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**Flashback: Blüdhaven, two years eight months ago**

Carmine Falcone should have gotten out when he could for weeks now his men had been dropping like flies and delivered to the Blüdhaven Police Carmine was at his office when the lights flickered he pulled out his gun he sent two bodyguards to check five minutes past the never came back then a small ball rolled into the room smoke spewed out of it covering the entire room gunfire sounded throughout the room when the smoke cleared all the guards had shot each other and Carmine was pinned against the wall by a man in a black and blue Kevlar armored suit, "Carmine Falcone!" the man shouted, "I've got you, you sonuva bitch!" he threw him over his head over his desk and onto the floor the man pulled out his Eskrima sticks Carmine backed up.

"Wh-wh-what the hell I ever do to you?" he asked nervously.

"Four months ago you shot a redhead in apartment 1940 in the new nest apartment complex thanks to you she's now in a coma does that ring a bell?" the man asked.

"Yeah so what?" he said scared.

"So what." the man chuckled, "SO WHAT!" he shouted, "Do you have any idea who that woman is? That is Barbara Gordon G.C.P.D. Commissioner James Gordon's daughter and girlfriend to Blüdhaven police detective Richard Grayson."

"So what is she to you?" he asked.

"To me. She is a woman who deserves justice." The man said three guards from outside came in the man quickly disposed of them.

"Who are you?" Carmine asked terrified.

"I'm Nightwing." Nightwing said and punched Carmine knocking him out the next day when Richard arrived the entire station was standing in the front of the building looking at something Dick got to the front to see Carmine Falcone exactly where he placed him last night with a sign that said.

"_Deliver to Blackgate._

_-Nightwing"_

Dick just smiled and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 4: Te Llamo Bane

**Starling City, the Foundry**

The next night Nightwing was the first one out he had to prove to Arrow he can handle Slade without help he'd done it before he can do it again at least that is what he told Oracle.

* * *

**Flashback: Starling City earlier that day**

Dick was at Big Belly Burger the one Dig's sister-in-law used to work at when a man walked in the door familiar, tall, dark brown hair, blue eyes, well-built aw shit its Bruce, Bruce sat in the same booth as Dick, Dick just started listening to music on his phone.

"Hello Dick." Bruce said, "It's been a long time, I know I showed up unexpectedly, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, and I know you wish you could punch me in the face, I just need to clear somethings up just hear me out." There was a long silence Dick removed one earphone, "When you left you were right to leave I abused my authority as leader to put you guys in danger to many times, and I was treating one mistake like the end of the world but that's how I get with _The Joker_."Bruce said The Joker in disgust there was a slight pause and then Bruce started up again, "And Barbara she was right to leave as well I wish I could've been there I'd taken the bullet for her. Gotham is getting over run with chaos Robin and I can't do it alone." Dick's eyes widened when he heard the word Robin he had been replaced?! As he was about to speak Bruce continued, "I'm here to ask you will you come back to Gotham to help me?"

Dick laughed "You are something else you know that, we don't talk for three years, **three years **and now you tell me I was right, and Babs was right, then you drop the bombshell by the way I've replaced you yeah no, you and Robin and don't tell me his name can do it on your own you can talk to Babs later if she even finds out you're in Starling." Dick got up and started to leave he stopped when he was almost out the door turned around walked back in, "Babs and I are fine by the way we're even getting married...I think...it's complicated." He said then stormed out.

* * *

**Starling City, present time**

"Are you okay?" Oracle asked snapping Nightwing back to the present.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nightwing said standing on a gargoyle Arrow ran up behind him.

"Good we caught you." Arrow said, "What you were planning to do was stupid fighting Slade alone I get you're a former acrobat and are used to crazy shit but that is dumb."

"Who said I was doing it alone." Nightwing said looking up they saw a girl float down in a black extremely sparkly suit, she had black hair and silver wrist gauntlets, and silver boots Roy imminently recognized her.

"Donna?!" he said shocked and walked forward, "What are you doing…on Earth?"

"I'm here to help Dick fight Deathstroke." She said landing, "Hello Roy".

"You know her?" Speedy said.

"Listen love birds you can bicker later right now help Oliver stop a robbery or something Donna and I got Slade." Nightwing said and jumped off.

"You look nervous." Troia said.

"Yeah I am there was one time I was more nervous." Nightwing said.

"When was that?" Oracle chimed in scaring Nightwing, "It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

"When your dad randomly showed up after you woke up from your coma." Nightwing said.

* * *

**Flashback: Blüdhaven General Hospital, two years seven months ago**

"What will happen to Batgirl?" Barbara asked tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know." Dick said kneeling down wiping tears from her face, "But maybe you can make a new identity and help heroes or a hero in the cyber world."

Barbara looked at him and smiley affectionately, "You're adorable when you have no clue what you're talking about, and it's called the grid. You now that I—" she started but was cut off by her father

"Barbara thank god you're awake." Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara's father, said rushing in and hugging his daughter, "Or at least half awake."

"Dad!" She said angrily.

"Sorry my bad" he said noticing Dick, "oh hello Grayson."

"Hi Mr. Gordon." Dick says.

"Can we talk outside?" Gordon asked.

* * *

**Starling City, Industrial district 10:59pm**

Nightwing and Troia snuck into a warehouse Slade supposedly made his new base of operations after his old one was discovered

"Be careful Dick." Oracle said worried.

"Never." Nightwing said silently taking down a thug who isn't on Viper. "C'mon." he said to Troia.

"Can I ask you something?" Troia asked.

"Sure." Dick answered.

"Why do you push Barbara's buttons?" Troia asked, "You always tell me how you were in love with her before you knew what love was, how does pushing her buttons fit in?"

Nightwing just looked at her, "I've known Babs since I was twelve she and I joked around a lot little banters and all that it's just part of our relationship." Nightwing said. Nightwing stopped and listened to a voice that sent chills down his spine one all too familiar Nightwing's eyes widened, "Bane." He said.

"Who?" Troia asked.

"Shush." He said.

"The shipment of Viper will be in tomorrow morning very early so you don't need to worry about the police besides I will be personally escorting it here where afterwards I will receive my payment señor Wilson." The extremely too muscular crime lord said.

"Of course but I have an assignment for you right now." Deathstroke said.

"I'm not your muscle gilipollas." Bane shouted angrily.

"No need for the name calling Bane" Deathstroke said as he put on his helmet, "but would you be so kind as to entertain our guest and I'll double your money." He said.

"¿Dónde están los pendejos?" Bane asked, "I will break them." Deathstroke gestured with his sword as Bane walked towards them Nightwing, and Troia heard glass shatter three times and saw Arsenal enter through a window.

"Slade Wilson…YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" (Author's note: I just had to add it) Oliver shouted Nightwing was relieved to see friendly faces, Troia and Nightwing charged out one of the thugs took off his mask. And Nightwing recognized him.

"Jericho!" Nightwing shouted shocked his friend who betrayed his father to save the Titans was now allied with his father to destroy the city, "Not today Joseph I'm sorry." Slade jumped down next to his son.

"You take the girl Nightwing is mine." Slade said and his son put his mask back on and tackled Troia he then used his meta-human power to take control of her body (Author's note: not in the perverted way).

"Uh oh." Nightwing and Arsenal said as they saw what happened.

"Uh oh why uh oh?" Felicity asked.

"Jericho, a former friend from the Titans has taken over Troia's body that's not the full uh oh the rest is she was Wonder Girl and is Amazonian." Arsenal said.

"Oh that is an uh oh should I contact Captain Lance?" Felicity asked.

"No we got this." Arrow struggled to say as he was being chocked by a thug on Viper and Speedy rescued him.

"Okay just don't die." Felicity said worried.

"You know how I feel every time Richard jumps out our apartment window." Oracle said rolling up she put a hand on Felicity's shoulder, "They'll be fine." Oracle continued trying to reassure Felicity, "Do you want to help me upgrade your computer systems? It's kind of out of date." Oracle finished smiling.

"Okay." Felicity said.

Back at the battle Speedy an Arsenal were trying to force Jericho out of Troia, "Arsenal it isn't working." Speedy said.

"I can see that Speedy." He said as they got on higher ground.

"That won't do any good." Troia said any flew up to equal level with them.

"Crap I forgot she could do that." Arsenal said.

"How do you forget someone can fly that's like a stereotypical superpower?" Speedy asked.

It's been a few years since I've seen her…um Speedy run!" Roy said as he charged Bow first towards the possessed woman didn't even flinch she grabbed the bow and threw Arsenal over her head and slammed him to the ground, then from a high vantage point Speedy shot an Arrow Troia caught it.

"Did you think that would work?" Jericho asked.

"Wait for it." Speedy replied and the Arrow exploded, "No I didn't think it would work…I knew it would."

"Anyone have a plan?" Roy asked.

"Yep" Nightwing said, "lookout below." He said and pushed Deathstroke who was tied upside down into Troia then Jericho jumped out and was incapacitated by Arrow.

"Guys." Speedy said worried, "Where's El Lucadoro?"

"Oracle hack into the security footage we need to see where Bane went." Nightwing said.

"On it Wingnut." A few taps of the keyboard later and she was transmitting the footage to everyone.

"Okay he escaped during the battle." Arrow said angrily, "But where's he headed?" He asked.

"I have an idea." Nightwing said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Flashback: Blüdhaven General Hospital, two years seven months ago**

Dick and Jim were outside Barbara's room no one spoke for a few seconds.

"She's going to come home to Gotham no arguments." Jim said, "And you two will no longer be a couple and never will again, whenever she is with you she gets hurt either physically or emotionally."

"Okay hold on first off your daughter said she wanted to move in with me in the worst city in America, Blüdhaven, New Jersey and you said okay as long as I try to fix the city the day she got shot I took the first step, I'm trying to fix the police corruption I was nowhere near her when it happened."

"Yeah I did give my blessing… now I'M TAKING IT BACK! SHE IS TO BE PACKED BY THE END OF THE WEEK!" Jim ended up shouting.

' "No." Dick said, "Commish I love your daughter if I were there believe me it'd be me in that hospital bed right now and you arguing with Babs about her going back to Gotham I don't care what you say SHE STAYS HERE!" Dick shouted Barbara then grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a wheelchair she sat herself in it and rolled to the door.

"Don't I get a say?" she asked in between them, "How about I roll to the side of the person I agree with?"

"Fine." Each man said and backed up a few spaces to give her room.

* * *

**Starling City, the Quiver (Author's note: New name for the Arrowcave) 1:03am**

"So he's headed toward the Docks." Oliver said, "And he'll be guarded."

"I'm sure of it." Dick said as Barbara pulled up a layout of the Docks.

"As you can see and know the Docks are really big." Oracle started, "There is no way you can cover it together you'll have to split up I'd suggest Dig and Canary, Roy and Dick, and Thea and Oliver." Oracle wheeled around handing everyone on Team Arrow comm-links.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry Oliver, that's my bad." Diggle said, "She's visiting her mom in Vegas I forgot to tell you."

"Um…okay." Oliver said putting the comm-link in his ear.

"We need to get moving." Dick said putting on his mask, "Bane said the shipment will arrive early this morning." He jumped on his motorbike and drove off."

"He right let's move." Oliver said as Team Arrow ran to their bikes and Diggle to his van.

* * *

**Flashback: Blüdhaven General Hospital, two years seven months ago**

Barbara looked at the two men, the two most important in her life. Her father Gotham City Police Commissioner, and her boyfriend the man she's sacrificed everything for…even her legs this was the toughest decision she'd have to make in her life so far.

"Take your time." Gordon said.

"I'm in no hurry." Dick said pulling up a chair and sitting down, "You can take as long as you need." Barbara needed to make a choice and soon it was getting late she looked at each of them thought for a few seconds and repeated the process a few times until she had decided.

"Hey I've made my decision." She said calmly as both men stood up Barbara wheeled around to Dick, "Sorry daddy." She said.

"Why him? Why Blüdhaven? I deserve an explanation." He said.

"Dad" Barbara said, "I'm not a baby, I'm not a little girl, I need to move on from Gotham."

"To live in a Clock Tower." Gordon said looking from over his glasses.

"It's a place we can make all our own." Barbara said looking at Dick.

"Yep all our own." Dick said and kissed her on the head.

* * *

**Starling City, Highway on the way to the docks 2:30am**

"I hate Starling traffic." Dick said, "How does the traffic here not drive you mad?"

"We don't know." Roy said.

"Boys focus on the mission." Oracle snapped.

"What? It's called multitasking." Arsenal and Nightwing said in unison. They all arrived at their location and started scanning through the area.

"I found something." Speedy said sounding scared, "More like someone." She said.

"Can you describe the man?" Nightwing asked.

"Big like **REALLY **big, tattoos, he's Mexican or South American, a tube going from something on his wrist to what looks like the back of his head, and a Luchador mask." Speedy said sounding frightened, "I'm shaking in my boots."

"Speedy listen to me very carefully." Nightwing said calmly, "He's called Bane. DO NOT let him get near you." He said,"Do you understand?" he asked then heard a scream, "Speedy…SPEEDY!" Nightwing looked at Arsenal and they ran to Arrow and Speedy's area to scan when The Arrow saw them he ran to them Speedy's bow over his shoulder.

"They have her." He said.


	6. Chapter 5: The Final Battles

**Starling City, Docks 2:35am**

"What happened?!" Arsenal shouted shaking Oliver, "How did they take her?!" he continued shouting Nightwing pulled Roy off and slapped him.

"Damnit Arsenal get a hold of yourself." Nightwing said, "You don't think I planned for this. This is what Deathstroke and Bane want to happen us arguing and making no progress."

"**They got the Viper** Dick!" Arsenal said and pushed Nightwing really hard, "And once Thea has outlived her use of God knows what it is. Do you know what they'll do?!" he said Nightwing stood for a second and pushed back.

"Don't push me you stupid bitch!" Nightwing shouted and shoved Arsenal down, "I can't think if—" he started but was cut off when Arsenal fired arrows at him Nightwing dodging every single one except the last going through Nightwing's left shoulder with his right arm he threw some Wing Dings one breaking Roy's bow, another going in his head barely missing his left eye, and the third cutting the quiver off his back Nightwing then pulled the arrow out of his shoulder screaming in pain as it happened he then pulled out his Escrima sticks Arsenal did the same thing they charged at each other the metal clashed sparks flew and Nightwing knocked down Arsenal. Arsenal got up Nightwing flipped him, "Don't make me do this Roy." He said Arsenal slapped him then spikes shot out of Nightwing's gloves.

"Dick no." Oracle said, "You'll kill him."

"So be it." Nightwing growled.

"Remember the agreement with my dad?" Oracle asked, "If you kill anyone off duty I have to go back to Gotham and we have to call off the wedding and never date again. Dick this isn't you, you're not a killer put the spikes away." (Author's note: this has nothing to do with Dick being a former talon (hint for season 1 villain maybe) he just got really pissed and the spikes are for fighting people like AMAZO Mutant Leader…Bane in short really big guys) Dick started taking deep breaths slowly the spikes went into the gloves he closed his eyes and lowered his head when he looked up he saw what he had done to his friend and for the first time fear was in Roy Harper's eyes. Dick ran away eyes watering a bit got on his bike and went to where Oracle set up shop…The Starling Clock Tower Sara Lance used when she was The Canary. He walked in Oracle rolled over he just started crying and fell to his knees Oracle embraced him and tried to calm him down, "Hey, hey Dickie honey calm down." Oracle said then wiped tears from his eyes, "It will be okay you were able to control what happened we can get this done how about you stay in and help me? Okay?"

"Babs" he said in between sobs, "there is something I've been keeping from you." He said standing up.

"What baby?" Oracle said in a soothing tone.

"Bruce" he said, "is in Starling yesterday he had a talk with me told me we were right." He continued, "Then he told me I've been replaced." He said and slammed his fist on a table, "then he had the guts to ask me for us to return to Gotham!" he shouted, **"AFTER THREE YEARS OF NO COMMUNICATION WHAT SO EVER! THIS IS OUR FIRST TALK HEY DICK YOU WERE RIGHT BUT I'VE REPLACED YOU ANYWAY, NOW I COULD USE YOUR HELP WHY DON'T YOU AND BARBARA COME BAK TO GOTHAM…THE NERVE OF THAT MAN!"**

"Dick calm down your anger." Oracle said interrupting Dick, "That may have been what caused your outburst you were holding something over your head that was too heavy and you snapped."

"I could understand that." Oliver said putting his mask around his neck and removing his hood, "Bruce Wayne bought Queen Consolidated. I have nothing." He said, "I've lost everything even my sister's location."

"No you haven't" Oracle said, "you really underestimate Wayne tech which I've reverse engineered. I have a tracking device in every comm-link." She said and with a few taps of a keyboard, "This can't be right." She said.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"She's in Blüdhaven." Oracle said showing the two heroes.

"Aw sweet Team Arrow's going on a road trip!" Nightwing shouted Barbara and Oliver stared at him, "Well you are if you want to save Thea." He said. Oliver walked away Oracle looked at him, "We should start packing. Good thing you pack light."

Oliver exited the clock tower he pulled out his phone and called Diggle, "Hello?" Diggle asked.

"Diggle" Oliver said as Nightwing and Oracle sped past him on Nightwing's bike, "I know where Speedy is."

"That's great, where is she?" Diggle asked

"Blüdhaven, New Jersey tell Roy to pack his suit. And how's your suit coming along?" Oliver asked.

"Far from complete." Diggle said.

"Stay here and help Laurel." Oliver said, "Someone needs to protect this city."

"Sure thing go get Thea." Diggle said.

"Not yet I'm on my way to you I need some regular clothes." Oliver said and hung up.

* * *

**Flashback: Blüdhaven Clock Tower, two years five months ago**

Dick tried to open the door to the clock tower but it wouldn't budge, "Babs! Babs! I can't get in! Can you open the door?" he asked. A few seconds later Barbara opened the door, "I need my own key." He said walking in with the last of his stuff.

"You just moved in today." She said smiling, "You literally just finished."

"Exactly" Dick said, "I've moved in I need… a key."

"Here" Barbara said and handed him a key, "I have a surprise for you follow me." She said and headed into the closet she pulled two bricks out, "place your hand there."

"Okay" he said, "this is Wayne Tech?"

"Wrong" Barbara said, "it's reverse engineered Wayne Tech." she said as the wall slide to the side, "And welcome" she said as she rolled into the room and the lights turned on it looked a lot like the Quiver except darker, with Wayne Tech, and in a clock tower, "to The Firewall." She said as the computer turned on to show the Oracle emblem.

* * *

**Blüdhaven Police Department 5:03am'"**

Commissioner Delmore Redhorn was at his office when the power went out a man jumped down, "Hello Delmore." He said, "Sorry I haven't been in town for a few days. I need to borrow Rohrbach's squad Dick Grayson is still out of town.

"You really think I'll allow you to borrow one of my squads?" he asked pointing a gun at the man the man walked out of the shadow to be Nightwing, "I'll admit you have a lot of guts coming in here I could arrest you right now."

"If you were you would've done it already." Nightwing said, "And I was asking you as a courtesy but I trust she'll help." Nightwing said and vanished then the power came back on. On his way to the Clock Tower, The Arrow and Arsenal drove up next to him.

"Hey" Arrow said, "so where'd you set up shop?" he asked.

"I'll show you." Nightwing said and sped off towards the Clock tower, "Oracle."

"Opening hatch now Nightwing." She said and a spot in the side walk opened up and the three drove in."

"Impressive" Roy said looking at all the different vehicles, "Why do you only drive the motorcycle?" he asked.

"Because I'm the only one protecting this Godforsaken city." Nightwing said getting on an elevator, "C'mon guys we need to go up to the main level." He said as they jumped on the elevator already headed upward the two archers climbed in.

"Quite a base of operations you have." Oliver said.

"That was the garage." Dick said looking at him, "Welcome" he said as the elevator arrived, "to The Firewall." He said stepping into his base and started changing out of his suit, "The crazies only come out at night during the day stuff the police can handle—" Dick said and was cut off by Barbara.

"Which Richard is a part of." She said as the computer shut down.

"I got suspended." He said and exited to their apartment he went to sleep.

"You two should check into a hotel." Oracle said, "We've all been up all night." She said and rolled into the guest room.

"Why aren't you sleeping with Richard?" Roy asked.

"We aren't married yet so I'm going to sleep in this room until then." She said, "I'm guessing you'll understand when you finally purpose to Thea." She said and closed the door on Roy he looked around and didn't see Oliver.

Roy exited the building and headed to the nearest hotel when he heard Oliver shout, "TAXI!"

"Oliver what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"I'm headed to the Blüdhaven P.D. to file a missing persons report for Thea, TAXI!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Roy asked, "The Police here are pretty corrupt."

"I'll take my chances." Oliver said as a taxi stopped, "Police Headquarters please and step on it." Oliver said getting inside. Roy just shrugged and headed to the hotel.

Captain Amy Rohrbach arrived at work and saw a note on her desk with Nightwing's insignia on it, "He's back" she said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who is?" Oliver asked making the woman jump.

"No one…how can I help you" she started, "Oliver Queen?"

"You seem surprised?" Oliver said.

"What is a man of your past doing on this side of the jail cells?" Amy asked.

"Funny." Oliver said, "Unless you've been living under a rock for nine years you would know in 2007 I got stranded on an island named Lian Yu for five years, when I returned I was different, and now my sister Thea does the stupid shit. I live with her and she hasn't come home in a few days." Oliver said handing a recent picture of Thea to Captain Rohrbach, "And I asked some friends they last saw her here, can you alert me if you see her?" he asked.

"I'll do my best Mr. Queen." Captain Rohrbach said.

"Thank you." Oliver said he got up and left Amy opened the note it said:

'Rooftop 11:30pm tonight

-Nightwing'

* * *

**Flashback: Gotham City, eleven years ago**

Dick was sitting around a campfire with some friends they were cracking joke and one of them spoke to Dick.

"Hey Dickie." The kid said.

"What Jimmy." Dick replied.

"You know Raya is staring at you right?" Jimmy asked.

"So." Dick said.

"So ask her out." Jimmy urged.

"I can't guys." Dick said.

"Why you scared?" Jimmy said, "Are you chicken."

"Actually no." A tall man said, "Allow me to introduce myself my name is—"

"Bruce Wayne." Raya said who had walked over when she saw Bruce approaching, "I saw you in the audience." She said.

"Mr. Wayne can you explain why Dickie can't do what I told him to?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I can." Bruce said, "Richard is going to live with me until the trial that will decide what happens to him comes up."

"WHAT!?" all the kids said in unison.

"Why Haly's circus isn't going anywhere our tour is cancelled he can stay can't he? Please?" Raya asked.

"You were close the Graysons weren't you miss Vestir?" Bruce asked kneeling down, "I just want to let you know one of the options will be becoming my ward if that is decided he will be in good hands. He has one week try to make the most of it." Bruce said and walked away.

Raya walked up to the boys grabbed Dick by the wrist and started leading him away, "What are you doing?" Dick asked.

"You have one week I don't want you to be made fun of." She said smiling at him.

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Police headquarters 11:30pm**

Captain Rohrbach was on the top of Police HQ waiting when Nightwing, The Arrow, and Arsenal jumped down.

"Hello Captain." Nightwing said extending his hand.

"Hello Nightwing." Rohrbach said shacking it, "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Have you ever wanted to save a superhero?" Nightwing asked.

"Why?" Rohrbach asked, "Is there one who needs saving?"

"Yes." Arrow said, "My sidekick, my sister Speedy." He said.

"Huh do sidekicks count?" Rohrbach asked.

"Not really." Nightwing said.

"Why should I help you?" Rohrbach asked.

"To save this city." Nightwing said, "Deathstroke and Bane are in the city with this uber street drug. It could destroy the city." He said, "Is that a good enough reason?"

"How can I trust you?" Rohrbach asked, "How do you know I'm not dirty like most cops in this city?"

"I suppose I don't know, but I trust you." Nightwing smiling.

"For some reason I feel the same." Rohrbach said.

"Assemble your squad and head to this location." Nightwing said handing her a piece of paper, "Don't tell Redhorn."

"Okay." She said running inside.

"Let's go." The Arrow said. Nightwing ran and jumped off onto his Wingcycle.

"Show off." The Arrow said as he and Arsenal got on their bikes.

* * *

**Flashback: Gotham City, eleven years ago**

Dick and Raya had spent the entire week together, when Alfred arrived Richard and Raya were in her trailer Mr. Haly banged on her door, "One moment!" Raya shouted she opened the door, "Mister Haly what can I do for you?"

"Raya…it's time for Richard to go." He said his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Alright." Richard sighed he picked up a backpack with his stuff in it as he passed Raya tears rolling down her face he gave her a peck on the cheek he started walking away she grabbed him on the wrist spun him around and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't forget to write." She said, "And don't forget who you are." She said and smiled it made Richard melt.

"I should be saying that to you 'Red'." He said and ran out the door.

* * *

**Blüdhaven Warehouse District 12:50am**

Rohrbach and her squad had gone against Redhorn's orders and came to help when they arrived at the location Nightwing was on the warehouse on her left, The Arrow and Arsenal on her right Nightwing pointed his Escrima sticks at the front door. "The direct approach." Rohrbach said.

"Wait ten minutes then bust it down." Nightwing said then entered an air vent of all things once on the inside he waited for the word three thugs passed him.

"Word is go babe." Oracle said, "Be careful."

Nightwing chuckled, "Oracle when am I?" he asked.

"Exactly my point." Oracle said as Nightwing silently took out thugs, "I don't want you killed Blüdhaven still needs it's Dark Knight."

"Can we agree I'm not dark at all" Nightwing asked.

"Yes. But you're the closest thing they got hon." Oracle said as Nightwing took out thugs then right when Team Arrow now whole with Speedy met up with Nightwing a blur of red and yellow filled the room and when it stopped Team Arrow had Viper cure Arrows then Nightwing jumped to ground level where Bane and Deathstroke were waiting for them.

"You have come to die?" Bane said through his mask as he pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet and Venom started pumping through the tube he had started bulking up when three arrows went through the tube effectively shrinking bane to a mere ninety five pound man.

"No we've come to kick you're asses." Nightwing said.

Deathstroke looked at him funny, "We've?" right after that Team Arrow jumped down, "

SLADE WILSON YOUR PLAN HAS FAILED!" Arrow shouted, "GIVE UP NOW!"

"New Titans" Deathstroke said, "attack." The army of monsters turned their attention to the four heroes. All of a sudden the doors got blown down and Rohrbach's squad ran in gun blazing not harming any of the monsters.

"What the hell Nightwing our bullets aren't doing shit." Rohrbach said.

"The guys you were shooting are hopped up on Viper get to a different area where either The Arrow, Arsenal, or Speedy is their arrows have the cure in them then do what you want to the monsters I'm going after Deathstroke." Nightwing said and jumped out of the warehouse. Rohrbach just told her squad to spread out no kill shots.

"Arsenal where'd Nightwing go?" The Arrow asked.

"I think he went after Deathstroke." Arsenal answered, "Why? Arrow?" he turned around, "Arrow?" Arrow had exited the building and chased after Nightwing about one mile away Nightwing was chasing his long time enemy.

"You'll never catch me boy." Deathstroke said, "You're too slow."

"I'm not trying to catch you Deathstroke. You see about a week ago I was in Atlanta, Georgia I ran into this guy he calls himself "Red Bullet" and he has beef with you he let me borrow his first sidekick, Spartan!" Nightwing said then a helicopter rose up and a man dressed similarly to Nightwing jumped down his mask was dark green in the same shape as Nightwing Spartan had a x leading into a diamond design and Escrima sticks.

"Deathstroke" Spartan said, "you have a lot to answer for." The man said pulling out his Escrima stick modified by Palmer Tech to do the exact same thing as Nightwing's Escrima sticks. Arrow finally caught up to him and saw Spartan.

"You got help… from _him_." Oliver said.

"Don't hate that Red Bullet can do everything you can and not get chased by the cops." Nightwing said.

"You realize Spartan is pretty much a carbon copy of you an orphan turned sidekick and is now his own hero." Arrow said firing arrows at Deathstroke Nightwing threw one of his Escrima sticks it got stuck in a crate right next to an Arrow and one of Spartans Escrima sticks.

"Triple kick takedown?" Spartan asked Arrow and Nightwing.

"Good idea." Nightwing said, "Do you know how that goes?" he asked.

"Get one of Slade's swords in the crate and it's a go." Arrow said.

"On it." Nightwing said he ran towards Slade jumped over him Slade went for the kill then Nightwing ducked getting the blade stuck deep in the crate. The three heroes lined up perfectly the charged they jumped in unison and kick Deathstroke into the three blunt objects effectively knocking him out.


	7. Post Credit Scene

**,Blüdhaven, New Jersey, the Firewall 12:50**

Nightwing and Oracle looked at their allies and smiled, "Thank you." He said, "You helped me become one step closer to saving this godforsaken city." Nightwing said, "You all have your own city to save go to it." He said and looked out the clock. All except Arrow left, Arrow joined him.

"This city reminds me of Starling." Arrow said, "It's corrupt to the very bottom, I know from experience you will need help." Arrow looked at him, "If you ever need help I'm here to help you."

"And I welcome it." Nightwing said, "I plan on assembling my own team, a team that will fight this corruption I just don't know a name for it." Nightwing said.

"How about Titans?" Arrow asked.

"Ever heard of the Teen Titans?" Nightwing answered with his own question.

"Well until we meet again." Arrow said extending his hand.

"Until we meet again." Dick said shaking it. Oliver started to leave, "Oh Oliver!" Dick shouted Oliver turned around, "The Arrow may not be on the side of the SCPD but try something new maybe **Green Arrow **can." (Author's note: also mentioned is Iris West-Allen's article)

Oliver walked up to him, "When I first started out Malcom Merlyn suggested that name I said no that's stupid. But coming from you it actually sound cool I'll give it a try." Then Speedy walked into the room.

"Ollie can we go?" she asked.

"I'll be right there." He said and Speedy left Dick grabbed his arm.

"I can tell that Felicity loves you don't lose her or your team or Starling will fall." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Oliver said and walked off.

"Well?" Oracle said.

"Well the night is young and we have a city to save." Nightwing said as he put on his mask and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

**_Preview for Nightwing_:**

_My Name is Richard Grayson and the hot redhead is Barbara Gordon, when I was ten my parents fell to their death before my eyes, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne aka Batman, I became the first Robin The Boy Wonder, then when I was thirteen Barbara came in, she has no stereotypical hero tragedy story yet, when we were eighteen the terrific trio broke up, Babs and I moved to Blüdhaven to start over, then she got shot, now Oracle and I protect this city to do that I can't be the short shorts wearing kid I once was I need to be someone else no something else._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me how I did with some reviews**


End file.
